Sliding Doors
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Basically this story is two combined, one event changes everything, right...that's basically how it is, set completely around Rinoa, people tell me it's fun to read. R+R!!!!! Note: it's influenced off the movie but it doesn't follow the same story line..


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....sorry...

Note: I got the idea for this fic from the movie 'Sliding Doors' hence the title....DON'T WORRY!!! SQUALL ISN'T CHEATING RINOA!!! K, so basically her life takes two different routes depending on which one you want to read....they both have highly different plots, but all meet at one place in the end....you can pick which story you want if your a straight forward reader...or choose both and remember there story lines....it's a fun fic to read.....

~*Sliding Doors*~

~*Trips and Dips*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

STORY 1------- 

Rinoa ran to the train as fast as she could. 'Dumb Balamb train leaves unexpectedly!' she had to get to the train before it left for she was supposed to meet Squall at Timber for lunch along with all of her friends. She was almost there! She could see the train station in plain view, she was gonna make it! But she felt herself jerk forward, she landed on the hard ground of the town of Balamb, luckly she caught herself before landing face first into the ground, 'Dammit!' she thought angrily, she knew she was going to miss the train but she decided to pick herself up and run for it. There it was the tran doors were open and everything, she had made it! She ran up to the door and pulled out her ticket but the door shut right in front of her face.

STORY 2-----

Rinoa ran to the train as fast as she could. 'Dumb Balamb train leaves unexpectedly!' she had to get to the train before it left for she was supposed to meet Squall at Timber for lunch along with all of her friends. She was almost there! She could see the train station in plain view, she was gonna make it! She saw a very large rock on the ground and jumped over it. She ran up the steps to the train, the doors were still open! She had made it! She pulled out her ticket, gave it to the conductor and took an empty seat, there was no one sitting around her, 'I haven't seen Squall in sooo...long and I love him soooo....much, I don't know how I survived!' she thought as she slumped into her seat.

STORY 1--------

She began to cry out of frustration and the fact that she might never see Squall again. 'It's been so long! Why did that piece of shit door have to close on me!?' she screamed silently, "what am I going to do now?" she asked herself quietly, 'Mrs. Dintch!' she thought excitedly. She turned around and headed for the Dintch's residence. She turned sharply on the corner to the street that there house was on and ran to there door. She knocked hard, she knocked again and again, after about a few more seconds of pounding the door opened and appeared Mrs.Dintch.

"Hello Rinoa!" she greeted her, "What can I do for you?" she asked politely stepping aside so Rinoa could enter the small house.

"Zell has a cell phone, correct?" Rinoa asked the women.

"Why of course!" she said, "do you need to call him?" she asked.

"Yes, it is very important!" she explained. the women just nodded, handed the phone number to her and the phone. Rinoa punched the numbers into the phone, she lifted the phone to her ear after she was done with dialing, "ring, ring" it said back to her.

"hello?" someone asked on the phone.

"Hi Zell, it's Rinoa!" she said to him.

"Oh hi!" he siad, "you ok?" he asked.

"yeah I'm fine, well actually I missed the train for Timber." she said to him sadly.

"That's ok!" he asured her, "we'll just wait a little while longer, k?"

"Thank you!" Rinoa said happily, she felt a rush of relief fill her body. She hung the phone up, "Thank you Mrs. Dintch!" she said as she ran for the door to that lead to the srteet.

*~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~

Well, well? What did you think of da first chapter!? I thought it was ok...it'll get really interesting later on and how you see each thing they do effects the other one....it reads pretty cool.....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
